The present invention relates generally to the management of information handling systems (IHS) and devices therein and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method for the non-disruptive management of server systems.
It is known that one way to segment the overarching category of information handling systems is to distinguish between workstations and servers. Workstations are typically used by an individual operator to perform tasks which are at least somewhat individualized, such as processing documents, spreadsheets or the like. By way of example, workstations include but are not limited to desktop systems, notebook systems, PDAs or the like. Server systems typically are connected with workstations and with other servers via networks and communication architectures, either wired, wireless or mixed, and these server systems provide support for tasks undertaken on workstations, as by storing or moving large volumes of data, handling mail and other transactions. The respective functions of workstations and server systems are well known to persons of skill in the arts of information technology and hence, an extended discussion here is unnecessary.
Heretofore, an IHS functioning as a sever system frequently was self contained within an appropriately configured housing. However, given the increased demands on server systems resulting in part from the increasing spread of networks and the services available through said networks, alternate technologies have been proposed to improve server system availabilities. An example of one such alternate technology is a format known as a blade server.
A blade server provides functionality comparable to or beyond that previously available in a “free standing” or self contained server by housing a plurality of information handling systems in a compact space and a common housing. In the blade server format, each server system is configured to be present in a compact package known as a “blade” or a “server blade” which can be inserted in a chassis along with a number of other blades. In general, the blade format provides for the placement of an independent server onto an easily pluggable card. Often certain services for the blades may be consolidated so that the common services can be shared among the jointly-housed blades.
At present, the IHS marketplace is driven by customers who demand that information systems be scalable, available, and efficiently managed, resulting in the continued evolution in design of servers. Recently, however, with the move to consolidated data centers, standalone pedestal servers with attached storage have been giving way to rack-optimized servers in order to increase server density and better utilize valuable floor space. The blade architecture represents the next step in this server evolution: a shift to servers packaged as single boards and designed to be housed in chassis that provide access to all shared services.
A server blade has been defined as an inclusive computing system that includes processors and memory on a single board. Most notably however, power, cooling, network access, and storage services are not necessarily contained on the server blade. The necessary resources, which can be shared among a collection of blades, are accessed through a connection plane of the chassis; that is, the power and bus connections are a part of the cabinet that houses a collection of the blades. Blades are easily installed and removed and are smaller than rack-optimized servers. Blades may be general-purpose servers, or they may be tailored and preconfigured for specific data center needs (e.g., as security blades with firewall, virtual private network [VPN], and intrusion detection software preinstalled).
It has been known and practiced for some time in management of networks that information handling devices participating in the network can be managed from a common console through the use of technology such as the Simple Network Management Protocol or SNMP. SNMP, which has been adopted as an industry standard, contemplates that devices in a network will generate signals indicative of the states of the devices and thus report those states, such as “power on”, to the network management console. Such signaling permits a network administrator to more readily manage the network by assuring that the occurrence of significant events is noticed and any necessary corrective action is taken.
Multiple power supplies may be used to supply power to the insertable and removal components of IHS systems, in part to enhance overall system's reliability, meet the growing demand for more power from the insertable and removable components and provide cost flexibility to end users (purchase and install the power supply when it is needed). However, if certain components, such as blades, are inserted into the system such that such components would be supplied with or connected to an inappropriate current or voltage, the component could be severally damaged, power flow could exceed design thresholds, or other system components could be damaged.
As used herein, the term “Management Module” refers to plugable systems that provide basic management functions such as monitoring, alerting, restarting, etc., including those functions required to manage shared resources, such as the ability to switch keyboard, video and mouse signals from one Processor Blade to another. Typically, a mid plane board provides for connectivity as between Processor Blades, power modules, switch modules, and the like, and also provides interconnections between plugable systems.
As used herein, the term “Processor Blade” refers to a particular subsystem that carries host processor, memory, central electronics, etc., for a server blade.
As used herein, the term “Switch Module” refers to a plugable susbsystem that provides Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or other network technology switching capabilities to a chassis wherein the chassis typically holds the plugable Processor Blades, power modules, switch modules, management modules, etc.
As used herein, the term “Server Blade System” refers to an IHS having a main chassis into which a plurality of “server blades” (previously discussed) are slidably inserted into slots of the main chassis.